


[TSN/ME]Secret Love Affair

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：M/E分级：NC-17简介：大魔王马总把花朵一口吃掉*警告*：PWP慎入





	[TSN/ME]Secret Love Affair

　　“你疯了。”Eduardo小声喘息，Mark亲了亲他的唇角。  
  
　　“该死的，Mark，他们只是去吃晚餐了——”  
  
　　“那我们去你的宿舍好了，”Mark含糊着，坏笑，“不管怎么样，我都要操你，Eduardo。”  
  
　　Eduardo任由Mark一只手滑下他的后背，握住他的屁股，挤压揉捏。一件事除了Eduardo之外谁也不知道，Mark是个他妈的霸道总裁，和他在一起的大部分时间。  
  
　　想到这个让Eduardo不寒而栗，当他们一起在食堂吃饭的时候，dustin慢慢地把豆浆从杯子里吸进嘴里，又不小心洒得到处都是，Eduardo只想脱口而出——  
  
　　「Mark昨晚堵住了我的嘴，把我操到射的满床都是！」  
  
　　但这显然是不适合的。  
  
　　没人知道他们搞到了一起，就让他们两个心知肚明就够了……  
  
　　他们现在正在搞，字面意义上的，Mark的呼吸变得急而短促，因为激动而喉头发紧。Eduardo小心地啄吻他紧绷的下颌曲线，感觉到他有力的手指不断按压自己的臀瓣，隔着裤子划过中间的臀缝。  
  
　　“要回你的宿舍吗？”Mark低语，“最后一次机会，Wardo，告诉我。Yes or no？”  
  
　　“No，”Eduardo以气声说到，忍不住声线发抖，“操，就在这里。”  
  
　　“在这里？沙发上吗？”Mark抬起眼眸，瞳孔深蓝。  
  
　　Eduardo害羞地点点头，从脸红到了脖子。  
  
　　Mark耸耸肩，吻住Eduardo饱满的下嘴唇。  
  
　　“坐到我的膝盖上来，”他听到自己说，冷漠且无趣，Eduardo慢慢从他的大腿处往下磨蹭，握住他的肩膀借力，犹豫着，心跳加速，脸颊越来越发烫。在这个时候，无论Mark对Eduardo下达怎样下流的指令，Eduardo都会照做无误，摆出任何姿势或者体位，甚至张开嘴吞下他的——  
  
　　Mark用拇指指腹抚摸Eduardo鲜红湿润的嘴唇，再把它插进了Eduardo温暖的口腔，“吸它，像小猫咪吸奶一样。”  
  
　　Eduardo瞪着他斑比一样水汪汪的大眼睛，委屈地妥协，柔顺地吸着他的手指，要命的无辜，无论他正在做着多么淫荡的事。  
  
　　当然，对象只能是Mark，如果和其他人做Eduardo会吓坏，像个被欺负的乖孩子一样。  
  
　　他就是这么信任Mark啊，有点过度依赖的心理。  
  
　　  
  
　　没有人会相信Mark喜欢这样做，这个瘦削的电脑宅男，没有人相信他会热衷于在Eduardo的身上留下吻痕，但他就这么做了，越发熟练起来，在Eduardo光洁的脖颈上种下一个又一个草莓，缓慢且磨人，“把你的小屁屁为我准备好，Wardo宝贝。”  
  
　　死宅恶俗的性爱趣味！Eduardo简直想把脑袋埋起来，埋在枕头或者床单里，但他现在被Mark搂在怀里，被困在他的膝盖上。  
  
　　Eduardo颤巍巍地从Mark的腿上站起来，就像喝醉了一样，他们上周在一个公共派对上喝了一点廉价的白葡萄酒，之后回到Eduardo的宿舍，吃零食，看比赛，最终以一场热辣的滚床单作为结束，Mark的手掌贴在Eduardo的腿根，Eduardo睡得很熟，Mark偷偷撬开他的牙齿戏弄他的舌头……  
  
　　他们现在——Eduardo脱掉了裤子，Mark靠在沙发上看着，目不转睛，牛仔裤里的阴茎渐渐顶了起来。  
  
　　“去拿润滑剂。”Mark命令到。  
  
　　“嗯……”Eduardo咕哝着，胃部因为紧张而绞紧，他裸着两条纤细白皙的腿，挪到Mark固定放那些东西的地方，取了一只安全套和一小瓶润滑剂。然后又缓缓地，重新爬到Mark的膝盖上，把它们递给他，因为尴尬而移开视线。  
  
　　“你想我用这个吗？”Mark坏心地调戏这只局促不安的斑比，“这样我就不能射给你，你也就怀不了宝宝了。”  
  
　　Eduardo气恼地挣扎起来，红透了耳根，“去你的，混蛋！”  
  
　　“嘘——我道歉，”Mark投降，从Eduardo手里接走东西，剥下他原本就凌乱的衬衫，一只手臂横亘在了他细瘦的腰间，“把内裤脱掉，我抱着你。”  
  
　　Eduardo扭捏地摩擦着自己的内裤边缘，操，他永远也习惯不了这个，即使Mark变态地喜欢这样做。  
  
　　“你——你还没脱衣服。”Eduardo不满地指出，Mark眼神如炬地望着Eduardo，抿起了嘴唇。  
  
　　“我知道，”Mark的声音分辨不出喜怒，“脱掉，内裤。”  
  
　　Eduardo屈服了，他拉下边角，被Mark腾空抱起，把那块全身仅剩的布料给扯了下来。  
  
　　就是这样，这样的Eduardo是最棒的，Mark打量着一丝不挂的他，就像在打量一件无暇的艺术品。  
  
　　Eduardo当然会感到不公平，他全身赤裸着坐在Mark腿上，而对方包裹着完整的衣物。  
  
　　该死的糟透了。  
  
　　  
  
　　他的阴茎已经半硬，Eduardo用一只手遮住它，嘴里喃喃不停，“Mark，Mark……”  
  
　　“乖，我在这儿。”Mark一口咬住Eduardo的下唇，搂着Eduardo的腰拉近距离，他撑起帐篷的下体隔着牛仔布料蹭在Eduardo细腻的大腿上。  
  
　　Eduardo感觉到Mark也硬了，于是他用另一只手覆盖在鼓起的部位，轻声呼唤，“上帝啊，Mark……”  
  
　　“嘘，别担心，我会好好照顾你。”Mark靠近Eduardo的耳边说情话，舔弄他的耳垂，Eduardo瑟缩着肩膀把脸贴近Mark的颈窝，不安地等待着。  
  
　　如他所言，Mark动作很温柔。  
  
　　温柔到令人心慌，Eduardo变得焦躁，因为时间已经被他们磨蹭掉了一大半。Mark依然不慌不忙，以从容的速度继续。  
  
　　他正是Eduardo口里的混蛋，他早在Eduardo来之前就收到了dustin们的短讯——“兄弟，余下时间已安排，犹太派对醉生梦死，独处快乐！”  
  
　　但是Eduardo不知道，Mark乐意隐瞒这件事。  
  
　　他润滑了自己的一只手指，稍微打开两条腿，掰开Eduardo的臀瓣，好让接下来的扩张进行得方便一点。  
  
　　Mark轻轻戳了戳那个羞怯柔软的入口，得到了Eduardo的一声惊呼，坚定地把手指插了进去。  
  
　　Eduardo完全抬不起脸了，额头靠在Mark的肩上，哼出一连串鼻音，无意识地摇晃自己的屁股，他能感觉到Mark的指节擦过他的内壁，但……不够，太小，太慢，完全不够。  
  
　　“安静，”Mark轻柔地抽送着那根手指，“你想让整个楼道的人都听到你叫床吗？”  
  
　　Eduardo摇摇头，咬住Mark肩膀的卫衣布料，当Mark加入第两根手指插他的时候。  
  
　　终于，Mark找到了Eduardo的敏感点，甜蜜的前列腺，随着他突然加重的顶弄，Eduardo抓紧了Mark的手臂，呻吟都变了调，后穴咬得紧紧的，屁股扭动的更快了，贪婪地渴求Mark更多的疼爱，他不自觉地说出请求，“求你，天呐……”  
  
　　“我说了，安静，”Mark声音低沉沙哑，“你就是个小荡妇，Wardo。”  
  
　　“对不起——”Eduardo下意识地道歉，不知道是为他的淫叫，还是为他是个荡妇，或许两者都有。  
  
　　Mark原谅了他，往他湿漉漉的后穴里再加入了两根手指，四指一起在Eduardo体内抽插，始终擦过Eduardo的前列腺，前后一起摩擦那个迷人的地方，又狠又重。Eduardo完全被操开了，仅仅靠Mark的手指，屁股一上一下地迎合。  
  
　　“上帝啊，”Eduardo不住抽气，“啊，啊！噢——”他快不能说出一个完整的音节了，快感太过于强烈。  
  
　　  
  
　　“还想要吗？”Mark稳住Eduardo的身体，迫使他仰起头，Mark吮吸起了Eduardo的乳头，“想要更多吗？”  
  
　　Eduardo的双手抵在Mark的胸膛，就像小猫爪子上肉垫一样的触感，尖声细语，“是的，我要，嗯——Mark，是的，更多……”  
  
　　Mark保持了这个速度，继续给Eduardo指交，偶尔按住Eduardo的前列腺画圈，直到Eduardo双腿不停地在Mark两侧扑腾。他没法保持平衡了，他就要从Mark身上跌下去了，戚戚央求，阴茎又湿又硬，挺立在他们之间，流出黏黏的前液弄脏了Mark的卫衣。  
  
　　“好吧，”Mark嘀咕一声，拉开自己牛仔裤的拉链，扯下内裤，粗长的阴茎一下就弹跳而出，“这里，这里是更多的，Wardo，坐上来，宝贝，来吧，来吃你最喜欢的。”  
  
　　Eduardo从没想过Mark会说这么多下流话，他根本不知道他是从哪里学来的。他被那四根手指操得迷迷糊糊的，脑袋里像熬着糖浆，然后，在Mark最后一次刺激他的敏感点之后，手指被抽出去了，在感到空虚之前，湿软的穴口触碰到了硬热的茎头。Eduardo感受着自己被填满了，一寸一寸，全部深入。  
  
　　这太大了……Eduardo体会到了疼痛，从私密部位传来，太大了，总是不能适应这个过程，他小心翼翼地呼吸，含到根部，几乎能估算出它的大体长度。哦天呐，那惊人的尺寸，无时无刻不在挑战Eduardo的生理极限。  
  
　　“目标达成。”Mark的话语里带着轻佻与满足，他盯着Eduardo紧致的屁股怎样不容拒绝地被自己的阴茎顶开，再缓缓吞吃到底，令人疯狂，无论是Eduardo甬道的热度，还是那紧到发疼的刺激，都他妈的棒呆了。  
  
　　“你把我吞下了，”Mark舔了舔嘴唇，因为干涸，“操，你简直太他妈紧了，Wardo。”  
  
　　Eduardo不稳地喘着气，直到他适应了身体里的那个大家伙，他扶住Mark挺直腰背，和Mark面对面，四目相对，露出一丁点舌头，眉头皱紧，诱惑又清纯，他把手臂环上了Mark的脖子。  
  
　　“你还好吗？”Mark暗声低语。  
  
　　Eduardo可怜兮兮地点点头，张了张嘴却没说话。  
  
　　“动一动，”Mark再次要求到，“骑我，Wardo，自己骑这根老二。”  
  
　　Eduardo深深地吸了口气，低下了脑袋，Mark只能看见他细密煽情的睫毛，以及他第N次红透的耳根，因为这铺天盖地的羞耻感。但他还是很乖，从不违抗Mark，小幅度地晃动他含着Mark硕大阴茎的屁股，试着上下起坐。  
  
　　“啊……啊……”Eduardo越来越熟悉这种快感，他渐渐被插得绵软，脚尖抵在地板上，双腿张得更开，摆出浪荡的姿态。  
  
　　“对，就是这样，自己做，用你喜欢的方式，”Mark舔进了他的耳蜗，湿重地呼吸，“你喜欢有根老二插在你里面，对不对？”  
  
　　“闭嘴，Mark！”Eduardo羞愤恼怒，收紧了他绕在Mark脖子上的手臂，胸口起伏加剧。Mark的阴茎正死死抵在他的前列腺，每次动作Eduardo都能感觉到被捣弄腺体而产生的可怕快感。Mark扣住Eduardo窄窄的腰部，收起调笑，像猛兽一样展开捕食，凶狠地大操大干起开，残忍地侵犯Eduardo美丽的身体。  
  
　　  
  
　　“你爱这个。”Mark像宣布事实一样陈述，粗壮的阴茎大力抽送，Eduardo的呻吟变得凄惨又嘶哑，滑腻的穴口被他操得来不及合拢，他甚至病态地兴奋不已，Eduardo甜美柔嫩的甬道吞吐着他，毫无保留地接受他的赐予，不管是疼痛还是快乐，都是由他带来的，也只能由他给予，因为Eduardo只他妈地属于他，心甘情愿地被他占有。  
  
　　“是的，是的，”Eduardo哭泣出声，“啊——疼！太大了，别这样，呜……”他无法抵御心中的恶魔，不断地催眠着他：完美的Eduardo Saverin，优秀的高材生，放荡的骚婊子……不！！！  
  
　　这是Mark的最爱，用性爱击碎Eduardo的全部防线。  
  
　　“来吧，宝贝，Wardo，来，射出来——”Mark引诱着崩溃边缘的Eduardo，他就快到了，他想和Eduardo一起，他一遍一遍地捣干Eduardo的最深处，擦过Eduardo的前列腺，看着Eduardo大张着嘴泪流满面地呼吸，像一条濒死的鱼。  
  
　　“嗯，嗯……噢——Mark，Mark……”Eduardo的后穴绞得更加地紧，偶尔含着Mark的阴茎抽搐，平坦的小腹开始痉挛，Mark知道他就要射了。他握住Eduardo被流出的前液完全打湿的阴茎，拇指摩擦光滑的头部，摩擦那个不住渗出液体的裂缝，指甲轻轻刮过，一下，两下……  
  
　　“Marrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk！！！”Eduardo挣扎不停，指甲掐进Mark颈间的肉里，全身颤抖，妄图蜷缩起来却被Mark制止，只好哆哆嗦嗦地射了精，白浊吐在Mark的手掌心里。  
  
　　Mark趁着Eduardo高潮发狂似的抽插了一阵，最后抵在Eduardo的前列腺，搂紧他汗湿的后背，猛烈地射了出来。并且该死地没戴套，弄脏了Eduardo的身体。  
  
　　  
  
　　他们就着插入的姿势躺在沙发上休息了好一会儿，Eduardo还在微微发抖，由于太过于灭顶的快感，声音始终带着啜泣。  
  
　　“你还好吗？你很好，是吧，Wardo？”Mark难得温柔地说到，“嘘——Wardo，舒服吗？是不是很舒服？”  
  
　　Mark知道，最多二十秒，他就能得到一只面红耳赤的小鹿，所以他很有先见地抬起了Eduardo的下巴，侵占性极强地吻住了Eduardo的嘴唇。  
  
　　再放开Eduardo时他依旧羞涩的不得了，像纯情的小处子，他两只脚踩在了地板上，慢慢抬起了屁股，让Mark的阴茎滑出来。  
  
　　“嘶——噢……”他还他妈的敏感至极。  
  
　　Mark重新把人按在自己腿上，手指伸进还有些合不拢的穴口里，把他射进去的精液弄出来。Eduardo默不作声地专心研究Mark的灰色卫衣，然后发现了被自己的各种体液弄脏的地方。  
  
　　“没关系，很值——”Mark无所谓地说着，手指放肆地戳弄Eduardo柔软的内壁，又把他玩得一缩一缩的。  
  
　　Eduardo眼眶又红了，只能强行转移话题，“他们竟然还没有回来。”  
  
　　“他们不会回来了，”Mark好心地解答，“他们正在派对消耗青春，所以我们还有一整夜的时间。”  
  
　　“混蛋！”Eduardo难以置信地瞪圆了眼睛，泪水让它们闪闪发亮。  
  
　　“Thanks。”Mark摆摆头。  
  
　　“我需要食物。”Eduardo翻了个白眼，握住Mark作乱的手腕，蹦跶着逃离了Mark的桎梏。  
  
　　“是的，你需要。”Mark看着全身赤裸满是性爱痕迹的Eduardo，温柔地勾起了嘴角。  
  
　　Today is a good day——  
  
　　  
  
　　Fin


End file.
